


FORTITUDE || haikyuu x reader

by troveya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Other, pretty setter squad™, under editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troveya/pseuds/troveya
Summary: [ haikyuu! x reader ] ❝ because right now i’m happy but i’m unhappy ❞ cr. troveya, sept 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fortitude  
> (n.) mental strength and courage that allows someone to face danger, pain

  ** _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times._**

**— A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens —**

* * *

.

.

.

[Name] isn’t the one who like to stay and hangout at school after it’s done. She goes right to home, probably taking some relaxing bath and spend the afternoon by playing games.

It’s exhausting, she would say.

 

And because some careless teacher who left his notebooks about the students’ progress left in the class--and it’s only her who realize it--she can’t go home yet. Thanks to some passing teacher, she know where her Japanese Literature teacher is.

The gymnasium, or, the court, considering that the context is about volleyball.

  
Well, now, there’s no way back sincerely she is already in front of the gymnasium door.

  
“Takeda- _sensei_?” [Name] step in to the gym, making everybody stop what they doing.

 

And unfortunately, the orange-head is practicing his spike, no one is being the receiver, and headed to her way.

 

She blinked a bit as the spike is headed to her.

Everybody is already shouted go away from there, but she didn’t move.

Instead, she change her position to receiving position.

 

“ _Yosh_.” She mutter, and the spike landed a little harsh on her arms, and she bounce it to the middle of the court.

 

The ball hit no one, but also no one reach it as the ball is already landed on the ground.

  
“Takeda- _sensei_?” [Name] call all out again, and everyone is popped out from their speechless.

The first one is the orange-head. “I’m sorry!” He bow.

“No, no, it’s fine!” She smiled sheepishly, while pat his head, a gesture to convince him that’s everything is under control.

“But you’re like, _GWAAH_ and _GYAA_! So cool!” The orange-head gaze at her, and adoration is on his eyes. The girl only laugh, and look to the vice-captain--Sugawara.

“Kōshi- _senpai_ , Takeda- _sensei_ forget his book-“

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t stop practicing!”

 

The girl look at the two adults figure, and widened when see the one who shouted at them. She point at him, a surprised look is on her face.

 

“Keishin-chan!”

“[Name]!”

* * *

[Name] never the one who like to get all attention on her, but, there she is.

In the side of the court, the boys of the volleyball is gathered around her and the _coach_. Well, not exactly boys, sincerely there’s Shimizu, too, and Takeda.

 

“Well, simply put, Keishin- _chan_ is my uncle.” She awkwardly look at Ukai who is scratch his cheek.

“[Lastname]- _san_ , you never tell me!” Nishinoya pout. “And we’re two years in the same class…” Kageyama who realize his senior say, ask immediately.

“Two years… then,” Kageyama mutter, which [Name] laugh, and put a simple smile as a reply.

“Yep! I’m your _senpai_!” She look at Kageyama and Hinata closely. “So you two are those first-years Daichi- _senpai_ is mention, hm?”

“Eh?” Sawamura tilt his head confusedly, while the girl only laugh again.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Daichi- _senpai_! I hear you and Michimiya- _senpai_ say when I’m headed to your class.” She scratch her cheek. “Well, it’s not like I’m eavesdropping you or anything like that! Definitely not shipping you two!”

Hinata is the one who seems pretty overwhelmed. The words ‘ _senpai_ ’ is keep echoing in his head, guilt slowly creeping his skin. “I’m sorry!” He suddenly stand up and bow to her. “I don’t know that you’re my senior! I’m sorry!”

[Name] smiled sheepishly. “Hinata- _chan_ , its fine, its fine! I was used to it, anyway!” Her facial expression darken a bit, but then back to her usual self.

 

Tsukishima, being himself, the genius one is the club, notice the changed expression of hers that only happen in a split-of-second.

  
_She use past tense,_ he think.

  
“Besides,” She turn her head to Ukai, who is avoiding eye contact with her. “You never told me that you back playing again!”

“I’m not playing again! I’m just temporary coach, you know!” He shouted at her, frustrated with his own niece.

“But still!” Then she realize it. “Temporary?” She tilt her head confusedly.

“Well, Ukai- _san_ is only here because we had a play match with Nekoma Vo-” Takedawords stop by the sudden interruption by her shouted “Nekoma” with unbelievable expression.

Everyone shocked by her sudden outburst, except Ukai.

“I know that you will be like that….” Ukai muttered. The girl now faced at him, a glare directed specially to his uncle.

“Keishin- _chan_.” Ukai can feel shiver in his skin because of her threat. Even she is only his niece and way much younger than him, but, when she’s serious…it’s not a joke.

 

_“I hope you’re dead, Oikawa Tōru!”_

 

_Ah, right._

 

_He never forget that day. How she is come back home with bruises--from volleyball, he can tell--and puffy red eyes, crying._

_Well, that’s story is for another time._

 

“[Name], I know that you and Nekoma-” Ukai stutter at his words, jumbled a bit there and here, while trying his best to remain his calm posture too look good in front of his students.

“Keishin- _chan_.” Ukai swear to himself. “What the heck, you didn’t told me?!” She stand up and punch him in the chest, not too hard. “That’s….” Ukai gulped, and prepare himself. “Going to be good, right!” Ukai blinked, didn’t expect her reaction. “ _Neko_ and _Karasu_! Battle at the Garbage Dump!” Her eyes were shining bright, excited.

 

Ukai open his mouth, but closed it. He saw something different about her. Usually, back when she is still a kid, she would punch him all she want until she is tired and Ukai is beaten up.

But now… somewhat, she grow more mature.

 

[Even it’s not look like he is, but, deep inside, Ukai is a caring uncle.]

 

“Shut up, you just want to see Nekomata- _sensei_ , don’t you?” Ukai sigh.

Maybe he need to change as well.

“Caught!” [Name] let a laugh. “Nekomata- _jiji_ still a coach, right?” She step back from Ukai, and scratch her arms a bit. As she done, her face is changed. More serious, and the presence is changed. “How about this,” She point to Kageyama. “Kageyama- _kun_. King of the Court." Kageyama scowled at the title, frowning. "Give me your best serve, and if I can receive it and bounce it back to your side,” She point at Ukai. “I can go to Nekoma. How about it?” She set down her fingers, and cracked it. “Besides, I think it’s good to have a strategist, right?”

“[Name]. If you don’t want to play-” Ukai reach her, hold her arm.  
She let go of Ukai’s arm. “I know. Those scars haven’t healed yet, but! I will met him, and slam this ball to that smug face of his!” She turn back to Ukai, a grin on her face. "I don't believe in coincidences, you know? I'm sure that there's a reason that I'm here; and maybe, probably, God telling me to avenge." She closed her eyes.

 

_Sorry, Kageyama-kun, but I'm going to use you for this one._

_I'm a terrible person, aren't I?_

 

“Well then.” Ukai let a grin too. “But don’t get your hopes up, because you know, those two,” He didn’t finish his word, and take a glance on Kageyama and Hinata who confusedly look each other.

“I know, I know.” She brush him off. “I watch his match last year, remember.” She clap her hand. “Now, let’s start, shall we?”

* * *

Thank goodness that [Name] always put some clothes spare inside her locker. If she’s not, then she wouldn’t dare to challenge because she’s wearing skirt.

Especially there’s Tanaka which she know that’s have a low-key--or not--of a pervert.

Nishinoya also somewhat like him, too.

 

“[Name]-chan, are you sure about this?” Sugawara being the worrywart he is, asking [Name] as she stretch her arms and warmed up a little.

[Name] give him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Kōshi- _senpai_.” She look to the other side of the net. “Besides, it’s would be fun if I come with you guys, and we can spent time together, right, Kōshi- _senpai_?”

Sugawara directly blushed at her word.

Even though ‘together’ here mean ‘Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club’, but, he can’t stop the feeling that it’s meaning him and her.

He shrug the feeling, and give her a nod.

“Well, yeah… But, don’t hurt yourself!” [Name] nodded as a reply. Her eyes were focused on Kageyama, who tossing the ball to the air unconsciously.

 

"Nah, let’s we see, King of The Court.”

 

Shimizu blow the whistle.

Kageyama run, and throw the ball to the air. A loud thump followed after that.

The ball is headed to [Name] side, who have a grin on her face. As the ball already a few meters from her face, she change her stance to a solid, ready receiving stance.

“Your toss is wonderful, but, considering to his serves…” She mutter as the ball landed on her arms perfectly. “Your serves are just nothing.” She give the ball a little bump, and bounce it back to his side.

 

Ukai is the first one who speak.

“Ah, right. How I forget…?” He put his hand on his forehead, tapping on it slowly.

[Name] let a grin. “Glad you’re forget, Keishin- _chan_!” She brush some invisible dust from her shirt.  
“Eh…?” Yamaguchi who still in awe, confusedly ask.

“[Name]’s receive is one of the best I’ve ever seen. So, receiving harsh serve like Kageyama is nothing for her.” Ukai explained in an ‘I-shouldn’t-let-her-serve’ tone. “Her position would be libero, if she’s playing seriously.”

“Libero? Am I that short...?” [Name] muttered, while looking down. It’s true, that she isn’t freaky tall like Tsukishima--she’s seen _waay_ much taller back then, he’s a half-Russian, so it’s only natural--or Asahi, but she isn’t short like Hinata or Nishinoya.

“Wait! Are you saying that I’m that short?!” Nishinoya, who is the shortest all of them, and the libero of the team, feel insulted.

He’s always somewhat sensitive about his height.

“A-ah!” She’s panicked. “I didn’t mean that way, Nishinoya- _san_! Sure, you’re short, but, you’re Karasuno’s best libero, right?” She look to Sugawara, it’s clearly that based on her expression that she’s searching for help.

Sugawara chuckled at her antics, and Nishinoya shouting out loud that [Name] clearly saying that he is short.

While Tsukishima keep frowning and observe her.

 

Kageyama is the only one who realize--and take seriously--what Ukai’s word mean. “Best receives?!” He’s snapped suddenly, make every head turn to him.

“Haha, maybe!” [Name] laughed. “I’m not sure of it, yet! I haven’t play for ages, so maybe I’m a little rusty, now.” She let a sheepish smile. “Toshi- _kun_ would be disappointed, for sure…” She mumbled, and she’s really grateful that no one listen it.

 

Ukai is the one who drag her out of the court. “Yeah, right. Rusty.” He roll his eyes in sarcastic way, while put [Name] in the bench.

“Don’t use that tone to me!”

“What, you’re my mom?”

“Heh, grandmother is _waay_ much better than you!”

Family fights sure are amusing.

* * *

_[ last-edited; 7.7.17 ]_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To forgive is divine ; But vengeance is mine, mine, mine** _

**— Vengeance is Mine by Alice Cooper —**

* * *

.

.

.

Nishinoya poke [Name]’s cheek, which followed by a shriek by her due the sudden touch.

“Nishinoya- _san_ , please stop that.” [Name] gather her textbook and shove it to her bag. The last period before recess is already finish, so now, it’s lunchtime.

“[Lastname]- _chan,_ can you recieve Asahi- _san_ ’s spike?” Nishinoya mumble, while taking the seat in front of her that belong to some unknown girl. He slurped his drink that obviously from the vending machine, while [Name] just opened her lunchbox.

[Name] take a bite on her rice. “Asahi- _senpai_? Ah.” She stop munching her rice and take a gulp. “I feel small beside _senpai_.” Nishinoya let a laugh, which followed by her. “Besides,” She point at Nishinoya with her chopstick. “What the heck with that suffix? [Lastname]- _chan_ , really? What happen to [Lastname]- _san_?”

“Well, remembering that we’re classmate for two years and now you’re unofficially part of our team, so!” He spoke with such energy.

“Unofficially, huh?” She mumble a bit, which he can’t hear.

He blinked at her. “Oh right. Why do you call the first years with those suffix, though? You never meet them, right?”

“Well, Hinata- _chan_ is just…” [Name] cocked her head, searching for the right word. “You know, he’s like a young, over-excited puppy. And Kageyama- _kun_ … is just like my little brother.” [Name] let a laugh, the figure of her little brother flashing in her mind.

“You have a little brother, [Lastname]- _chan_?” Nishinoya ask. He never know about this before.

“Hm.” [Name] take another bite of her mackerel. “Half, technically. We have the same dad.” Nishinoya can feel that her words is a little hesitant.

“A-ah…”

[Name] smiled, a little bitterness on it. “Nah, its fine! Both of my mom still alive, don’t worry!” She grip a little her chopstick, making Nishinoya feel uneasy. “My dad… well, just say that he’s… a **douche**.”

Nishinoya flinch a little when [Name] say the “douche” part.

 

Out of all words, she choose that.

 

“[Lastname]- _chan_ …” Nishinoya speechless, didn’t know what to say. He never know that his classmate’s family stuff like this.

“Well, well!” [Name] clap her hands. “Let’s talk about something else, should we?” She close her lunchbox which already finished--how, he didn’t know--and the lunch break is already over by the ring.

* * *

“The practice match against Nekoma is in four days. Inter-High preliminaries will be soon thereafter. We’ve got no time, but you guys are full of holes.”

[Name] dramatically sigh, as stand beside Ukai, trying to be an assistant coach. Well, if there’s thing like that in the first place, anyway. Ukai punch her head lightly.

 

After the class over, [Name] **practically** dragged by Nishinoya to the gymnasium. Even Nishinoya is smaller than her--only a few centimeters--he is definitely the perfect definition of energy ball.

 

“Since that’s the case, there’s only one way for you to win.” Ukai continue his speech. “Practice. Practice. And practice. Save the ball, even if you have to barf.”

 

[Name] laughed at her uncle’s pick of the word.

* * *

Out of all things, [Name]’s most powerful weapon is her focusing ability that _waaay_ much better than ordinary people.

So, working math homework in the middle of volleyball practicing? No worries.

Actually, [Name] isn’t a genius. She’s ordinary, just her rare ability that makes her grades always on top no matter what.

 

“One more!”

[Name] sigh.

 

“Oi! [Name]! If you’re want to go with us to Nekoma then help us, would you?!” Ukai shouted, frustrated.

 

[Name] drop her pencil to the ground.

_Damn, I almost get the result from the complex formula…_

 

“Fine, fine!”

[Name] go to the court, heading over Yamaguchi who is ready for receive another ball from Ukai. She bend over a bit, and punch Yamaguchi’s leg, and he shouted in surprised and pain.

“Stance and footing!” [Name] shout, her arms crossed. “If you do this,” She pointed to Yamaguchi’s current stance. “You will beaten by the ball’s momentum, so, you can’t receive it.” She touch Yamaguchi’s shoulder and press it down. “Like this, your stance is way more solid.” [Name] look to Ukai, crossing her arms “Happy?”

“You’re still not going to Nekoma, though.”

“KEISHIN!”

* * *

“ _Woaah_!”

“You need to calm down.”

“But this is my first time at training camp.”

 

[Name] laughed at the two; Kageyama and Hinata.

 

Hinata, being the overexcited puppy he is, keep shouting in amazingness, while Kageyama behind him annoyed. Well, the one who annoyed the most is Tsukishima who just recently pass her.

 

[Name] laugh at his state. “Come on, Tsukishima. Don’t be such a downer.”

He grunt, not looking at her at all. “I have to hang all day with this slovenly bunch. What’s so fun about that?”

“Tsukishima, you bastard…” Tanaka shouted at him, fire is burning inside him as he ready to launch his fist.

Nishinoya came with the same burning passion. “Kiyoko-san is within a 500 meter radius of us! How can that be slovenly?”

“Oh that.” [Name] spoke. “Shimizu- _senpai_ home is nearby, so she’s not staying here.”

 

The two second-year dead immediately after that.

 

“[N-Name], I think you just killed them.” Sugawara speak.

[Name] roll her eyes. “Geez, thanks for accusing me as a murderer, Kōshi- _senpai_.”

The cafeteria door opened, Takeda is the one who open it, with carefree smile. “Oh!” Well, his smile gone after finding that Nishinoya and Tanaka laying in front of him like a dead person. “What are you guys doing?”

“Take- _chan_ … We… can’t go on…”

“Oh?” Shimizu pass the two, with an apron and a curious look.

[Name] put a poker face.

The two seems like already found a sun and revive again, not becoming like a walker in The Walking Dead again.

* * *

“Onee-san _, where are you?!”_

 

[Name] cringe at her phone.

Recently, she woken up by her phone’s loud ring, which indicated there’s a call.

From her little brother, sincerely the tone is the soundtrack of an _otome_ game that she can chat with pretty boys on phone. Meanwhile, she already set her little brother’s phone where every call’s ringtone is the OST of a reverse _harem anime_ ’s OST where the heroine is broke a fancy vase at the first episode, making him teased a lot by his friend whenever he got a call.

“[Lastname] Akihito, where’s your manner? You can’t screa-”

 _“The hell with manners! Where are you, [Name]-_ onee-san _?!”_ [Name] drop her phone due to her brother’s loud voice.

“Geez, I am perfectly fine! I am at Shimizu- _senpai_ ’s home, so what?” She cross her arms, as fold her blanket that she use for sleep before.

“Shimizu is a girl, right?”

“No.”

“Onee-san _!_ ”

“Of course it’s a girl, you idol _otaku._ ” She tap the end button immediately, regretting that she answer her little brother’s call a seconds ago.

* * *

"Hem…” [Name] muttered out loud, while sit comfortably beside Takeda.

“ _Woah_!” Takeda surprised at her sudden speak, almost forgetting that she is there all the time. “[Name]- _san_ , please don’t surprise me like that…” He say, while his hand is on his heart area.

“Heh? But I’m here since then.”

“ _Gyah_! I’m sorry, [Lastname]- _san_!”

[Name] only shrug it, and wave her hand, a sign of ‘its fine’.

“Oi, Keishin- _chan_.” She look to his uncle. “Are you worried about picking regulars for the match?”

“I’m undecided…” Ukai muttered, looking a little frustrated. “About the setter…”

“Ah…” [Name] didn’t realize that she let out a huff.

“In terms of ability, Kageyama is my pick.” He look to [Name] who is close her eyes. “I know that you didn’t like that deep down, sincerely you’re have been a friends back then with Sugawara.”

[Name] protest. “I didn’t say a thing!”

"Sugawara is experienced and has played with the ace since first year. However, Kageyama is talented enough to surpass all that experience in no time.” Ukai reach the ball that near the net. “Sugawara has been playing all this time. His teammates depend on him.” He say, while looking at the ball and thinking.

Takeda look at him. “Perhaps the reason why you can’t decide, Ukai- _kun_ , is because Sugawara- _kun_ is in his third year. Is that so?”

[Name] bit her lip unconsciously, again. She and Sugawara have been a good friends since elementary school, so she know that he wouldn’t be that upset, but… _this is his last year_.

“The third year is his last year. That’s why you’re thinking…” Ukai put a frown. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m overstepping my bounds.” Takeda panicked.

“No, I think you’re exactly right. When I am-”

“Now, now, Keishin- _chan_. If you going to tell your life back in high school, I’m going to out.”

“Then go out!”

* * *

[Name] have this bad habit; drinking coffee at night even she didn’t have anything to work with.

So as her journey to reaching the nearest vending machine to get her coffee, she found her uncle and Sugwara talking.

 

Well, her coffee can wait.

 

Ukai’s eyes are widened, making her wonder what’s going on before she came.

She didn’t mean to be an eavesdropper, at all!

 

 _But then, it’s Kōshi-_ senpai _… Knowing him…_

 

“-you should give it to Kageyama without a second thoughts.” [Name] almost let out a gasp. Almost, thanks to her hand who muffled her lips.

With that simple sentences, she can connect the dots quickly.

“Eh?”

“Daichi, Asahi, and I have been playing together since our first year. I’d like to stand on the court with them, and play as much as I able.” Sugawara take a breath. “If Kageyama gets tired, or if something happens, I want to fill that void, or be a substitute.” His eyes indicates that he is serious. “Even it’s out of pity because I’m a third-year, as long as I get another chance to play in a match, that’s all that matters. I don’t care if I’m not the official setter. I won’t give up my desire to play on the court. So I want as many chances as possible.” Sugawara hung his head down. “I’m sorry for being so presumptuous.”

Ukai face him fully. “Sugawara.” The gray-haired boy look up. “I think I’ve been underestimating you.” Sugawara have a surprised look on his face. “To be honest, I’m amazed at you right now.”

Sugawara surprised even more. “What?”

Ukai’s fist curled up. “I’m not an experienced coach, yet, but, I will do everything in my power so you guys can go on winning.”

Sugawara’s face lighten up, which make [Name] smiled a bit unconsciously.

* * *

“Thank you for the food.”

 

Right now, after the whole accidental eavesdropping, is the time for dinner.

 

[Name] only can frown. She is not _yamato nadeshiko_ like Shimizu, so, expect her to cook, that kitchen will be remain in ash. It’s her little brother who _yamato nadeshiko_ even though he is a male.

 

[She prefer baking than cooking, honestly.]

  
She take a glance over the boys. Currently, she isn’t seated with the boys in the big table, meanwhile deserted in the room’s corner because it’s the only place who have unused sockets for charging her phone.

Kageyama and Hinata eating furiously with their chopsticks, confusing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who is in front of them.

“Where does that appetite come from?” Tsukishima wondered, while Yamaguchi only let a sigh passed his lips.

 

[Name]’s lips tugged up lightly looking at the boys conversation, while her phone focusing on her phone.  
  


 

**_Toshi-kun: You sleepover at your female friend's home and didn't tell Akiteru, knowing his personality?_ **

**_Me: It can't be helped, lmao._ **

**_I will be heading to your place this weekend, is that okay?_ **

**_Toshi-kun: Yes._ **

* * *

_Bzzt_.

His phone vibrate.

Sugawara wondering, who’s texting him in this middle of the night. He slide the screen, pressing the Messenger app.

 

_**[Name]: kōshi-senpai, go to sleep** _

He shocked at first, _how did she know?_ But then he ignore it, and continue on making formation on his paper.  
  


_Bzzt._

  
_**[Name]: kōshi-senpaiii;; don't you dare to leave me on read smh** _

_**[Name]: kōshi-senpai, if you didn’t text me, I’m going to call you** _

 

Sugawara panic inside. His finger easily tap the on-screen keyboard.

 

**_Me: [Name], you should sleep at this time._ **

**_[Name]: says the one who didn't sleep_ **

**_Me: It’s okay for me. But not for you._ **

**_[Name]: seriously, kōshi-senpai?_ **

**_i literally play video games for 15 hours straight thoo_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **

**_Me: You and your video games, [Name]…_ **

**_Seriously…_ **

**_[Name]: the point is!!!_ **

**_for your plan, i can help you_ (´?`) **

**_so you don’t have to think about it all night long_ ** **☆**

**_Me: Thank you, [Name]._ **

**_[Name]: Please go to sleep soon. I’m worried about you, K_ ō _shi-senpai._**

* * *

_last-edited; 7.7.17_


	3. -3-

_**It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.** _

**— Ralph Waldo Emerson —**

* * *

.

.

.

[Name] let out a sleepy yawn while rubbing her eyes.

 _How on earth that these boys could be so energetic in the morning…?_ She wandered.

The 'the early bird gets the worm' catchphrase is not for her; she's a night owl by nature--plus her coffee addiction didn't help. Her active time is during the night, not the days.

 

“For the Nekoma battle, this will be our starting order.” Ukai hold a small whiteboard that already he draw a formation.

[Name] beside her put her smug smile. She decided to do good deeds once for Karasuno, help her uncle to set the formation.

 

In front line, there’s Sawamura being wing spiker on the left and Tanaka on the right, while Hinata being middle blocker in the middle. In the back, there’s Azumane being the wing spiker behind Sawamura, in his right is Nishinoya the libero and Tsukishima as a middle blocker and Kageyama as a setter.

Actually, the one who decided the setter is not her; but Ukai. She already attached --platonic or romantic, she don’t know and _don’t want_ to know--to Sugawara, so, choosing between him and Kageyama will involve her emotions, which is not the most efficient way for the team.

 

“It’s a configuration that you barely used to, so I’m not expecting you to synchronize right away.” Ukai continue his talk. “We now have an amazing libero, and the ace has returned, but don’t rely on those facts or think victory is assured.” [Name] nod. “Victory goes to the team that connects. Let’s see how this configuration works in the battle against Karasuno’s long-standing rival, Nekoma.”

* * *

[Name] chuckled at Hinata’s amusement at the newly come uniforms.

 

Well, of course, it’s number ten, the same number of the Little Giant, after all.

 

“Huh?” He look at Nishinoya. “But Noya-san’s is orange. You stand out.”

Nishinoya smugly smile. “Of course. After all, I have the leading role.”

“Leading role?” Hinata beamed, while Nishinoya’s ego boost.

[Name] scoffed. “Nah, it’s because most of libero are short; so if us libero use the same shirt at these freaking tall guys,” She point her fingers at Tsukishima, then to Azumane. “–well, I think you get the point.”

“[Lastname]- _chan_! You’re a libero too!” Nishinoya shouted at her. “How dare you! I think we’re in the same team!”

She put her hands on her hips. “Well. Here’s the thing; I am a girl and I have the same height as you.”

“[Lastname]- _chan_!!!”

Kageyama who is still have his usual expression speak. “The libero goes on and off court frequently during match. He’s the only one who need to be notice-able. Idiot.” He speak with tone that make Hinata didn’t know anything about volleyball.

“I know that. Totally know that!” Hinata say in denial. He look at Kageyama’s uniform, or more precisely, his number. Then he look at his.

“Kageyama is one notch higher than me…” Hinata shocked.

“I know he’s going to say that.” Tanaka and Tsukishima grinned in the back.

“Just be grateful that we’re first-years are able to wear a uniform at all.”

“I know that!”

 

Sawamura and Sugawara come closer, both of them smiling.

“Yeah, I guess you don’t remember that number,”

“–because you saw it only once on TV, right?” Sugawara continue the captain words. [Name] hum at his words.

“Huh?”

“The Little Giant wore #10 when he went to nationals.”

Hinata widened, then put the shirt in front of him, examine the number closely. Then he look to Ukai. “Was this is your thoughtful idea, Coach?”

Ukai shook his head. “Nope, just a coincidence.” Then he look at [Name] who is shrugged and put ‘I-don’t-know-seriously’ face.

Hinata still beamed at his shirt. “Then, it’s destiny.”

“It’s a coincidence.”

“Don’t be jealous, Kageyama- _kun._ ”

“Why would I be jealous?”

 

[Name] clap her hands, trying to get attention for Ukai who want to speak something. When everyone eyes are focused on the temporary coach, Ukai start.

“By the way, The Little Giant that Hinata admires played on the best team Karasuno’s ever had.”

“But even then, Karasuno never defeated Nekoma. Not even once.” [Name] continue her uncle words.

“It was one loss after another.” Ukai grin. “I want you to turn the tables on them.”

“Yeah!”

“Then, let’s start practice!”

“Yeah!”

 

As everyone rushing go to the center of the court, Takeda come over to [Name] and Ukai.

“Nekoma must be very good.” Takeda says, which make [Name] grin, mentally. “What’s their team like?”

“I don’t know about now, but in the past, the team has had very solid receivers. It’s not that they had outstanding players. They just had no holes.”

[Name] face Ukai. “In conclusion, Nekoma is the exact opposites of Karasuno.” She back looking at the players practicing in the gym, analyze them carefully.

 

Even [Name] looks like just fooling around; she didn’t, at all.

 

“Nekoma… they clearly lived up their ‘neko’ name.”

 

[Name] smiled, remember her two childhood friend during her good old days in Tokyo.

* * *

Kozume heard it all. Inuoka and the two conversation about female managers. Even Kozume just sit in the middle of them looking straight to his phone without care, but, they talk so loud.

 

“Hey, Kenma, what do you think?” He look at Yamamoto who just recently screaming to dark void through the window, scrubbing his legs together.

“I don’t care either way.”

Yamamoto “tch”-ed. “I knew you’d say that.”

 

“But…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m kind of looking forward to it. Our match against Karasuno.”

 

Everyone shocked.

“Kenma, who has no will to play, is looking forward to a match?” Especially Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto,” Kuroo start spoke. “You seem full of energy. You can practice double the amount if you’d like.”

“S-Sorry.”

 

Kuroo sigh.

 

He look at Kenma who is focusing at his phone again. “Heh, Kenma, is it because she is on Miyagi?”

Kenma look at Kuroo. “You mean [Name]?” Kuroo look at him with a ‘who-else’ face. “But she didn’t tell us she is going to Karasuno.”

“Yeah, what if?”

“…that would be great.”

* * *

 

_last-edited: 8.7.17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note;
> 
> Short, yes.  
> Well, don’t blame me.
> 
> I write this in the middle of my sulking over yuri on ice.
> 
> …wrong fandom.


	4. -4-

_** Hyakuya Yūichirō (Owari no Seraph / Seraph of The End) as [Lastname] Akiteru ** _

* * *

 

_**Personally, I think it shows great courage to try understand something you don’t understand.** _

**— Super Danganronpa 2, Komaeda Nagito —**

* * *

.

.

.

_“[Name], Akiteru. Be good at home, okay? Dad will be home late today.”_

_“Okay!”_

 

_The door closed._

 

_A little girl with [color] hair around eight years-old sigh. The black haired boy beside her followed her sigh._

 

_“Who’s the lucky girl tonight?” The little girl asked, while take a chair nearby and start pushing it near the closed door._

_The little boy start pushing the chair too and shrug his shoulder. “Who knows? Another slut?”_

_The little girl punch his head lightly. “Aki, language!” The little boy laughed. “Don’t laugh me, Aki! You’re only seven!”_

_“And you’re only eight, [Name]-_ neesan _!” The boy protested his big sister._

_“At least I’m older than you!” The girl climbed up the chair when it’s near the door._

_“Careful [Name]-_ neesan _.”_

_“I know!”_

 

_With tippy-toes, the girl reached out the key that dangling from the door hole and twist it to right, making a click sound, a sign of the door already locked. She sigh when she climbed down, while trying to catch her breath, between pants._

_She is just a kid, an indoor especially, so, stuff like that isn’t her forte._

 

 

_“You know, Aki?” The boy let a hum in response. “I do think that it’s about age you know that word.”_

_“Of course! I’m seven!” The boy proudly puff out his chest.“After all, age didn’t matter.” She smiled to her younger sibling, bittersweet. “Because we’re not kids that born in normal, happy family.”_

 

“[Name]?”

 

[Name] open her eyes, only to found Sugawara crouching down, looking at her with worry.

 

“Kōshi- _senpai_ …?”

 

“Are you okay? Your hands are sweating abnormally.” [Name] look at her hands. Sugawara is right, they’re sweating. “We’re the one competing yet you’re the one who sweating the most, haha.” Sugawara’s laugh calm her.

 

_Why… I dreamed about that?_

 

[Name] brush some strands that fall in her face. “Mhm, you’re right, Kōshi- _senpai_. Probably just because hot.”

Sugawara open his mouth to speak, but he just nodded, understand that there's no point for him prying her. “

Anyway [Name], we’re in Nekoma. You fell asleep earlier.” 

[Name] even didn’t realize it, then shrug her shoulder. 

 

Sugawara stepped out from the bus, followed by [Name].

 

“Suga, is she already awake?”

“No worries!”

[Name] chuckled at Sawamura’s antics. “Sorry.” She say with sheepish smile.

 

Her eyes looking around, a smile is on her lips. 

 

_Now, where’s Kenma… and Kuroo._

 

Then her eyes locked with a cat-like eye.

 

With no doubt, the [color] haired girl shouted his name and rushing to his side.

 

“Kenma- _kun_!”

“[Name]- _chan_?!”

 

Without doubt, Kozume’s look is a mix of shock and surprised. Of course, no one will be not surprised when they’re hugged from behind suddenly.

 

[Name] pull out from her hug. “Kenma- _kun_ , hello!”

Kozume blink his eyes in disbelief. “[Name]- _chan_ … please don’t do that. You almost get me a heart attack.” [Name] giggle. “…what are you doing here?”

“Seeing you?”

 

Then a loud sound resonates in the air, and it’s obvious from a human--a male, especially. A boy with somewhat odd hairstyle that dyed clutched her heart, his eyes are blank.

“T-two…” [Name] look at Karasuno official manager, then chuckled. Which make the boy screamed even more, and step back. “T-two… beauty manager…!”

 

“Ohoho? What is this? I hear [Name]’s name?” A male figure come behind Kozume.

 

[Name] chuckled when realize that it’s Kuroo. “Hello, Tetsurō!” She laughed, so do with the Nekoma captain. “Holy shit, you didn’t change at all! Look at your hair!”

“It’s still his bedhead.” Kozume added.

“Oi, Kenma!”

 

The rest of Karasuno looking at each other.

 

“Do… [Name]- _san_ know Nekoma?” Yamaguchi ask.

“Told you.” Ukai say, which surprising everyone. “She and that Nekoma setter, also with the captain, is childhood friends.”

“C-Childhood friends?!”

“Oh, you guys didn’t know? [Name] born in Miyagi, yes, but, she grew up in Tokyo and used to live there around elementary.”

* * *

“Ne-ko-ma-ta- _ji_ - _ji_!” [Name] happily greet the Nekoma coach.

“Oi, call him _sensei!”_ Ukai remind her, which make Nekomata laugh.

“[Name], happy as ever, aren’t you?” He say, while patting the girl’s head. “Unlike Keishin. You look just like your geezer of a granddad.”

Takeda step closer to Nekomata. “I’m Takeda. We spoke on the phone. Thank you very much for engaging us today.” [Name] step back, and find a place beside Ukai.

“You barraged me with calls until I had no choice.”

Takeda bow 90 degrees immediately. “I-I’m sorry.” [Name] chuckled at her teacher antics.

“I’m just kidding. Just kidding.” Takeda rise his head. “We’ve had good practice matches these last three days. We’re looking forward to today’s match.”

“Yes. We are as well.”

“Even though my opponent isn’t that old geezer Ukai,” Nekomata grin. “I’ll show no mercy.” Ukai and Takeda stiffened, while [Name] laugh, which make Ukai punch her lightly.

[Name] look at Nekomata, the same grin as Nekomata use is on her face. “I could say the same, Nekomata- _jiji_.”

* * *

“Let me be frank.” Sawamura say, making all attention focused on him. Beside him, [Name] standing. “We’ve all just met. We’re awkward and fragmented. But regardless, we’re facing our first match. We know nothing about Nekoma’s team, nor the kind of walls we’ll hit.”

Everyone look at [Name], which make her chuckled--seriously, how many times she chuckle today? She can’t count anymore. “Even me.”

Sawamura cough, making everyone attention back to him. “But when we find a wall,” Sawamura smiled. "–that’s our chance to jump over it.”

* * *

_“Mama?”_

_Little [Name] ask to a young woman with [color] hair that standing in front of her, holding a suitcase. The woman crouched down to [Name]’s level, patting the girl’s head._

_“Search for your brother, wouldn’t you?” She smiled._

_“Alright, mama!”_

_Little [Name] leave from the room that should be for her mama and dad, searching for her little brother instead. As soon she’s sure that her mama didn’t see her, she sigh deeply. For a eight-years-old child, a sigh that heavy is clearly odd._

_Little [Name] shouted loud when see her brother eating an ice cream--her favorite [flavor] ice cream--in the couch. “Aki!” She quickly rushes over him, while trying to shove away the spoon. “That’s mineee!”_

_“You leave it in the fridge so I claimed that this is mine!”_

_“I leave it there so I can eat it later!” She successfully punch Little Akiteru’s head. Little Akiteru shove his big sis back, making her fell to the floor, which earned an “oops” by her._

_Both of them have really high pain tolerance for a kid, mentally or physically. So that’s why Little Akiteru didn’t worry when the [color] eyes kid fell._

 

_A claps is stopped the two._

 

_“Come on you two.” Their mama is standing away from them, but still can what ruckus they made. Her expression is still smiling._

_Little [Name] point Little Akiteru with her index finger. “Mama, Aki isn’t fair! He eat mine!”_

_“Is that true, Akiteru?”_

_“Uh.” Little Akiteru look down. Even though their mama’s aura are sweet and loving, no way in hell that the two object Mama’s question or command--the two know how much their mama pain is holding behind her smile. “Fine.” He pout, giving his ice cream to Little [Name] who shouted in joy._

_“Mama will buy you two crepes later if you two get along, okay?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“[Name] and Akiteru, let’s go shopping with mama today!”_

 

“Oi.” [Name] snapped her head back, making it slam the wall behind her, earning a wince from her. Her uncle is staring at her, waving hand in front of her. “You okay?”

[Name] gulped, and look at her hands which is sweaty--a lot. “Yeah.” She said, breathlessly. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Ukai squint his eyes, suspicious. But no other conversation passed the two after that.

 

“You’re thinking of Amane- _neesan_ , aren’t you?”

 

An uncomfortable silence washes the two, making Takeda fumble around. 

"Uh, um, how do you think about Nekoma?” He tried.

 

“He doesn’t stand out.” Ukai spoke for the first time after talking to [Name]. Takeda tilted his head, confused. “Even a beginner can sense Kageyama- _kun_ ’s amazing presence. However, Nekoma’s setter- _kun_ –”

“It’s Kozume Kenma.”

“Shut it, [Name].” Ukai cleared his throat. “So, Nekoma’s setter- _kun_ , or Kozume Kenma,” he say while rolling his eyes at [Name], while the girl only scowled. “–might be doing amazing things, you can’t tell.” Ukai blink. “It’s because their stable receiving.”

[Name] hum in understand manner. “Nekoma easily turn Karasuno’s spikes by their receiving and pass it to Kenma for toss.” She look at the grinning coach. “Nice strategy, Nekomata- _jiji_!” She whisper shout.

Ukai karate chop her head. “Which team you’re supporting, [Name]?!”

She blinked her eyes, her expression changed to a clueless, yet innocent face. 

“Honestly,” She look over to her hands. “I genuinely don’t care.” Ukai let a confused “eh” pass his lips. “Whether it’s Nekoma,” she grip her right hand fingers. “or Karasuno,” this time, she grip the  others. “I don’t care.”

“[Name]…” Ukai lower his voice. “Sasaki- _san_ , he–”

 

“Keishin!” Her warm [color] eye turn into a cold as ice, stern. Scowl is visible on her face, lips tugged down–really down. “Don’t talk about him!”

 

“That’s why you’re talking in your sleep about Amane- _neesan_.” He muttered.

“I…” She breathlessly gasp. “I did…?” Ukai didn’t need to tell anything, just by [Name] looking at his eye, she know the answers. “I need to go to the washroom.”

 

Ukai didn’t even bother to stop her.

 

He can’t.

* * *

“Fwaah.”  [Name] open her eyes after washing her face with cold water. She found her own reflection staring at her, stating as mockery to her. “If there’s another world behind this glass, would Mama and Dad is happy…? Would Mama is still…? Would I and Tōru…?”

Sadly, life is not Snow White. The mirror--of course--didn’t relpy her.

 

“Amane- _san_ is a good person.”

 

[Name] almost let a shriek. She turn her head to the door, Kozume standing there with his usual poker face.

 

“Kenma- _kun_ …”

“I notice.” He say, while [Name] only turn the faucet off. “During the match, you’re mumbling her name.” He step inside, headed for her. “Back to Tokyo must be remembering you of her.”

[Name] didn’t dare to look him. She cleared her throat, trying to change the topic. “You’re supposed to be in the court right now, Kenma- _kun_!”

“Nekoma win.”

She let a loud cough. “Already?!”

“Yeah. You go to the bathroom at the second round.”

“…that long?” Kozume nodded, while [Name] sighed. “Stupid [Name].”

“You are.”

“Kenma- _kun_ , you’re supposed to cheering me now!”

* * *

When [Name] back, the team is already huddled up. Kozume quickly step into Nekoma other members that circling Ukai.

 

“[Name], are you okay?” Sugawara ask her, worried. [Name] let a sheepish smile to answer him.

[Name] look at Nekomata who is standing in front of her. He grin, making her grinned too. 

 

_I'm fine. Yeah. You're perfectly fine, [Lastname] [Name]._

_Or at least tried to._

 

“His granddad and I are old acquaintances. We did a lot of practice match together. They were good matches, every time.” He let his trademark Chesire-grin half smile to the boys. “However…” He hung his head low.

[Name] grin turn into a bittersweet smile. “ _Jiji_ retiring.”

“Yes. But a good rival is hard to find. Old man Ukai made a comeback, but collapsed soon thereafter. I was afraid that Karasuno would be done for after that.” He smiled again, his smile is back. “But frankly, your abilities exceeded my expectation. Especially number nine and ten’s quicks on offense.” Kageyama and Hinata beamed, making [Name] laughed inside. “You guys pretty much unstopabble.” Nekomata look to Tanaka and Asahi. “And you two on the left, you’re both are powerful weapons.” Tanaka grinned, while Asahi let a bittersweet smile. “Practice maintaining connection.”

“Yes!”

“As a team, you’re rough-hew and lack training, but you have overwhelming potential. The more you train, the stronger you’ll become.” Nekomata let a grin. “You guys make me happy.” This time, Nekoma members look over Karasuno. “We finally have a good rival again. Let’s meet again at nationals.”

 

[Name] still remember how is it, it’s very clear on her mind. 

Yet, the team who she’s cheering for not Nekoma. 

Not Karasuno.

 

 _“Come on, Toshi-_ kun _! Semi, you can serve better than this! Shirabu, don’t be a salt bag everytime! Goshiki, stay calm! Tendou, stop being a lazy ass and block properly!”_

 

_That’s last year. This time…!_

 

[Name] look over her right and left. 

“The Battle at the Garbage Dump, heh.” She chukled.

“Let’s have the best match ever.”

“Yes!”

* * *

“Come on, Kageyama- _kun_ , stop bothering Kenma- _kun_!” [Name] literally shove Kageyama aside, make him stumbled, yet he didn’t fall.

 

Kageyama look to Kouzume intently, and muttering questions that looks like prayer. Kozume look over [Name], who is smiling, and run away.

“Wait, Kenma- _kun_!”

 

“Those two.” Kuroo laughed at Kozume who is trying to hide from Kageyama, and [Name] is who busy searching him. “Been like that since kid.”

“[Name] is?” Sugawara who accidently hear Kuroo asked, not even realize it. “Ah-I’m sorry-”

Kuroo let his trademark grin. “No need, vice-captain- _kun_.”

“It’s Sugawara.”

“I know based on your gaze, vice-captain- _kun_.” Kuroo shove his face to Sugawara, who is stumbled backwards slowly. “You like [Name].”

“E-eh?!” Sugawara stutter. “I did not! [Name] is like a younger sister to me!” Kuroo let a grin passed his face again.

“Really? Brother-zoned? But the way you gaze at Kenma for a second earlier…”

“I did not!”

“But you see, vice-captain- _kun_ , Kenma like her too.”

“W-well! I do not want to know!” 

 

And just like that, Sugwara is blasting away from the scheming captain.

 

“Ah, youth.” He wander. “Kenma and [Name]…”

 

He still remember the day when the two meet very clearly.

 

_“Kenma, toss!” Young Kuroo shove a volleyball to Young Kenma who is sulking in his room, playing his handheld console._

_“No.”_

_“I’ll buy you games.”_

_“Fine.”_

_Young Kuroo yelled out loud in victory, while Young Kenma is sighed in desperation. The black-haired bedhead run out from Young Kenma’s home, leaving Young Kenma in behind._

_“Come on Kenma, walk faster!” The older boy whined, while Little Kenma only can sighed in frustration deep down._

_"Hey, watch out!" He felt that someone tugged his sleeve. A little girl around his age, there's a worried expression on her face, which confuses him. "The sign still green! You almost died crashed by those venichle!"_

_He look at the traffic sign; it's green for the venichle, red for the walkers. "Ah..." he wander. He did not even realize that he's going to cross the way._

_"Kenma, are you okay?" Little Kuroo ask from the other side._

_The girl behind him tug his sleeve again, making him focused back on her. "Your name Kenma?"_

_He nod. "Kenma. Kozume Kenma."_

_The girl smiled brightly. "[Name]. [Lastname] [Name]. Nice too meet you, Kenma-_ kun _!"_

* * *

 

_last-edited: 8.7.17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note;
> 
> It's done. Finally.
> 
>  
> 
> We see Reader-chan's past a little here! Those names, Amane and Sasaki? It's no ordinary names, there will be a lot mention of them in the future~
> 
> Oh right, you can see how I potray Reader-chan dear little brother's appearance, Hyakuya Yūichirō from ONS. I do think that Akiteru and Yū's personality quite similar there and here, like their stubbornness.

**Author's Note:**

> I, as the author, do not own Haruichi Furudate's work, Haikyuu!! and it's series, so do with the casts / characters.


End file.
